fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Random events
These are random events that occur during a game. An announcement will be made providing general information about what type of event it is. Outbreak An infection has been detected on the station and is beginning to spread amongst the crew! Usually this means the common cold or influenza. All the medical doctors will finally have something to do! Meteors Like the meteor game mode, except the shuttle can be called in the middle of the event. Usually, levels go from 1-15, 1 being the weakest and 15 being the highest. level 15's are commonly followed by shouts of "CALL THE SHUTTLE!!!!!1!" Ion Storm Will blow large areas of lighting across the station and/or create new laws for the AI. These new laws have random symbols for numbers, and thus are listed as the highest priority laws. New AI laws can range from bizarre to humorous to outright dangerous. A few examples include "CARGO REQUIRES THE STATION'S UNDERWEAR," "THE STATION IS HAPPIER WITHOUT VIPERS," and "JOHN SMITH IS A XENO." This sometimes results in someone having to reset the AI, and people complaining about the janitor not replacing the lights. You will be warned of this event by an announcement in chat and over the intercom saying "Ion storm detected near the station. Please check all AI controlled equipment for errors." Immovable Rods Something of a humorous physics joke, an immovable rod will travel through the station in a straight line causing reasonable amounts of damage to the structure and killing anybody unfortunate to be in its path. They take some time to travel through the station, make an immense amount of noise, and as such are avoidable to players with quick reflexes. They will often open up secure areas, resulting in looting. If an Immovable Rod's path includes the arrivals shuttle, or any of the escape pods, you will find out what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Space Carp These vicious critters will crowd around the station and maul anyone silly enough to go near an open airlock. Very dangerous, as their fast speed will catch anybody not running away (or wearing a jetpack in space). Xeno Infestation Xeno eggs or larvae are spawned somewhere near an unwelded vent, and a random, online, and ghosted player is chosen to play as the larva. The crew must act quickly to stop the spread of the xeno infestation before it escalates out of control. Weld those vents! Space Vines A plant which spreads extremely rapidly around the station. Space vines will grow thicker with time, first getting thick enough to block vision, then capable of entangling people. You can resist entanglement, but it is safer to avoid the vines. Airlocks, fire doors and windows will stop their growth until someone opens them. Fight it with fire. Blob Infestation A small version of the Blob has taken root in the station and will slowly spread to consume everything it touches. Most of the blob is vulnerable to extreme levels of heat. The blob will continue to spread until the blob node is destroyed. Prison Break This event blows all the brig lights, bolts open all the doors, and disables the APC allowing prisoners to easily escape. Every warden and/or HoS hates it when it happens. Radiation Wave Causes everyone on station to be irradiated, dealing toxin damage to all affected. Some crew may also experience mutation, which could be for better or for worse. Gravitational Anomaly A gravitational anomaly appears for a brief instant somewhere on the station. It will suck in and destroy everything that is nearby. Space-time Anomaly Wormholes start appearing randomly around the station for several minutes. Going into one of these wormholes will teleport you to a random location. Sometimes you might be lucky enough to wind up somewhere good. Sometimes you might find yourself out in the middle of space. If you have no intention of taking the gamble, you should move around the station in Walk mode. Ionospheric Anomaly Telecommunications will fail for several minutes. All headset chatter will cease, but station intercoms and station bounced radios will still work. Only the AI is notified if an Ionospheric Anomaly occurs. Category:Guides Category:Game Modes